The Heart of an Artist
by ECairey
Summary: Any Idea whats inside the mind of a teenage artist? Well niether does Hotaru. Simon Liko is her exfriend turned Sailor protecter turned new love intrest! Add New powers, New legends and downright weirdness and you get the most intresting love story ever!
1. The Beginning

::Author's Note::

Hello Everybody! This is my new story. For all of you who love Inuyasha I'm also the Writer of the story "Nobody to Protect." Welll anyway.. this is a Hotaru story... Hotaru otherwise known as Sailor Saturn. Well... Enjoy!!

Chapter 1- The Beginning.

-----

"Ok Simon... In order to be our friend... you know what you have to do!" Jenny Minaguechi stated to the very nervous Simon Liko.

Jenny Minaguechi, otherwise known as the most popular girl as Mugen Gakuen Acadamy. At least in the 8th grade. She has two other friends; Yuri Iizuka and Marie Tomiyoka.

Simon nodded and turned around and walked tword a girl. This girl's name was Hotaru Tomoe. He stopped and quickly turned around back to the three best friends.

"I can't do this!" He shouted at them. "Hotaru is my best friend!"

Jenny. Yuri and Marie all laughed.

And Simon was Hotaru's best friend. Her only friend for that matter.

"Either concept I'd say she WAS your best friend."

Simon glared at Jenny.

"What are you talking about Jenny?"

Jenny smirked.

"Well... considering that she is a FREAK... after what she did to Billy... who knows what she will do to you... and considering Billy was nice to her and all..."

Simon's glare softened and her sighed.

He turned around and walked up to his friend.

"Remember Simon! Your reputation will be born from this!!" Jenny yelled to them and it sooned was finished with a laugh from all 3 friends.

They turned the corner just down the hall as Simon watched them and they quickly returned with a new character.

Billy.

Billy Imayi. He was the only one besides Simon to have ever known to be nice to Hotaru. He was Jenny's other guy friend, along with Yuri. Everyone likes Billy. Billy Likes Everyone. But a couple days ago Billy showed up at school with bruises everywhere, and a bandage around his head. He told everybody that the one responsible for the damage... was Hotaru Tomoe... which caused even more people to despise her... and her best friend to be afraid of her.

Simon shut his eyes and walked foward to his locker, which was right by Hotaru's.

Hotaru turned to Simon and smiled at him. He acnologed her smiled but they remained silent.

Next thing Simon knew, Billy was right behind him.

Billy slapped Simon's back gentally and this cause words to pour out of Simon's mouth.

"Hotaru... I need to tell you something."

Hotaru turned to Simon.

"Yes?"

Simon took in a deep breath.

"Hotaru... you... you scare me!!!" He shouted which caused everybody in the hall to look thier direction.

Hotaru just looked at him in shock.

"After Billy telling me you did that to him I have finally come to a desition about what I'm going to do..."

Hotaru then decided it was time to speak up.

"I didn't do anything to Billy!!! It wasn't me!!!"

"Oh give it a rest Hotaru!" A voice said.

Hotaru, Simon and Billy turned.

It was Jenny and her evil slaves.

"Everybody likes Billy... and Everybody hates YOU!... Who do you think we are going to believe."

Hotaru turned away from her and back at Simon.

"So you want to stop being friends?"

Simon shook his head.

"No... Because I never WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

Hotaru was oviously hurt by his words to her but all she did was nod, get a final book out of her locker, shut it, and ran down the hall as fast as she possibly could with all eyes on her as she ran... including the eyes of two young women.

Michelle Kaioh and Amara Tenoh.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

They studied the event in the hall that had just happened.

"That poor girl... Amara.."

"No!"

"But Amara.. She needs help..."

Amara looked over at Michelle's hopefull face.

"Uhh... Fine... Let's go see if she's ok..."

Michelle smiled and they both walked down the hall. They passed Jenny and her crew, congragulating the boy named Simon into thier group.

"That makes sence now.." Amara said quietly.

Michelle nodded as they walked down the hall. They turned the corner in which the girl ran and it showed a long stream of windows and a staircase going down to the exit.

Michelle and Amara looked around, but they couldn't find her.

Then they looked out the window, and they seen her.

She was sitting on a bench under a tree by the street with her head in her hands. She was oviously crying.

The next thing they both knew, Simon Liko had showed up and was also looking out the window a couple feet down from them.

Amara growled and started to walk twords him, But Michelle stopped her.

"Amara... Our mission is only to see if she is ok.. remember?"

Amara nodded and turned back to go down the staircase.

Michelle soon followed but looked out the window one last time.

"Amara!"

Amara moved back up the stairs and over to her.

"Yes?"

"Look!"

Amara and Michelle looked out the window and saw a hat flying twords Hotaru. Hotaru quickly raised her head, stood up and caught the hat. She walked twords a pink haired, pig-tailed girl. She returned the hat and they shook hands.

"I think she will be fine.." Michelle stated with a smile.

Amara smiled back and they walked past Simon, who was sadly watching Hotaru quickly replace him in her life.

----


	2. Face From My Memory

Chapter 2: Face From My Memory

----

At Mugen Gakuen Acadamy one afternoon 2 months after the catastrophic event between Simon Liko and Hotaru Tomoe had occored, Simon Liko and Jenny Minaguechi had eventually started dating, right after Simon was slowly making his way to the top of the popularity list as he watched his once best friend stay at the bottom.

Those 2 months were very hard on Simon, he had felt extreamly guilty about the horrible things he had said to his friend. But Simon kept all of his feelings to himself. He tried to be happy with Jenny, though he knew she was dating him because she was loosing her popularity. But everytime he had become happy, Hotaru would suddenly enter the picture. He would always see her walking down the hallway, or walking with a silly little meatball-headed pink haired girl.

Simon then learned he had a natural talent for drawing. He could draw pictures like mad. This was, of corse, after the final 10th Sailor Scout was finally discovered. Sailor Saturn had entered the Sailor Scouts some time ago, and he, for some reason, was drawn to her. He felt like he knew her. He also drew her. Along with all the other Sailor Scouts.

Simon had kept his new discovered talent a secret from his new friends. He would draw away from them, or in class where they couldn't bother him, or at night when he couldn't sleep. He never let his drawing pad out of his sight. Well... maybe once.

Little did Simon know, Hotaru had happened to come across the pad. It was knocked off the bench, and opened. She had looked at the open drawing, Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was shocked by the talent put into the single sketch. She had told Rini about the picture.

"Soo... Your old best friend is drawing pictures of you?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"Not just me, Sailor Saturn."

Rini's eyes grew wide, and soon Luna and Serena had stumbled onto the scene.

"Be careful Hotaru, If Simon discovers your idenity, there's no telling what the mind of a confused young boy would do."

Hotaru nodded and looked outside the window.

"I don't think that Simon is THAT evil. I mean, he was my best friend after all..."

"Yea... Seriously Luna! Geez... give the guy some credit!.."

Hotaru smiled.

"Don't worry you guys... Simon isn't clever enough to figure it out... to him... I'm just a regular middle schooler..."

A week after the discovery by Hotaru, another person had stumbled across the secret. Jenny had come across the pad in his locker. She was happy to see this, because Simon had been wanting to dump her for a while. And Simon was the only way Jenny was going to be number 1 on the list again.

"Simon... What is this?"

Simon had tried to grab the book from her hand, but she was to fast.

"You're a geeky artist!?" Jenny said as she let out a laugh.

Simon was furious with her. He grabbed the book from her hand and looked at her, red in the face.

"You look at it as being geeky? Well I'm proud of what I can do!"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Ok... So you won't care if I tell anybody?"

Simon paniced.

"No!... I mean.. you wouldn't"

"I would... and I would sleep like a baby... unless..."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Blackmail huh?... well... hit me with your best shot Jenny."

Jenny smiled.

"You can't break up with me... I want to break up with you."

"Why? So you can be popular again?"

"Duh! But I want to have a huge fight... after... we act all couplely for..."

"For..."

"1 week!"

Simon had eventually agreed... and Jenny couldn't say a word... If she did, Simon was allowed to tell everybody her secret... That she used to play the Chello. Which was an umbarable thing in Jenny's life. Right after the deal, Hotaru passed Simon. To him, she seemed to be even more gorgous every time she sees her.

Simon had learned that the only way to shake Hotaru from his memory time after time was to draw the image in his mind. So thats exacly what he did. Unfortunaltly for him, one day he was caught. But there is always a good side to everything.

Jenny had walked up to Simon sitting there on the bench drawing her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

Simon quickly closed his book.

"None of your bussiness!"

Jenny glared and grabbed it.

She opened it to the pictures of Hotaru. She flipped through them with a sour look on her face.

"So... any sketches of your current girlfriend?" She asked coldly.

"Hotaru was never my girlfriend."

"Whatever... Or at least that's what I'm gonna tell everyone if you don't stop obbsessing over her."

Simon shook his head.

"I don't care... If it was true I would actully be proud of it!" He shouted down the hall.

Everyone looked at Simon and Jenny, Including Hotaru, Who was about to leave.

Jenny was embarrased and looked in each corner of her eye.

"Oh... right... JUST GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT SIMON!!! DISSING HER MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE TODAY!"

Simon looked at Hotaru, who was watching in ovious sadness.

"INTO WHAT I AM TODAY?! AND WHATS THAT?? HURTING THE BESTEST FRIEND I EVER HAD? BECOMEING A NO MINDED IDIOT? DATING A UGLY WITCH?!?!"

Jenny and the whole hallway gasped.

"Take that back right now Simon Liko!"

"No!!! You know what Jenny! You disgust me!! WE ARE OVER!!!"

"I wouldn't do that Simon! Remember our deal?!"

"How could I forget!"

Simon grabbed his sketch book and gave it to a student named Garret Bikagshi.

"Go ahead Garret... tell everybody what is in there!"

Garret was confused, but did what he was told.

"Uh... Drawings..."

"That's right! Simon Liko is a freaking artist!!! And Simon Liko is Happy!!! SIMON LIKO HAS A FREAKING TALENT!!!!"

Simon turned to Jenny.

"I'm never gonna be like you again!"

Everybody was in shock. Then they all started cheering. All except Hotaru, who was slowly develping a smile. Simon looked at her, and the smile faded. He walked up to her, but withing 5 feet, she ran off. Down the Hall, Down the Stairs. Out the Doors. Down the Sidewalk and down the street, with Simon in pursuit.

"Hotaru!!" He called after her again and again, telling her to wait some of the time.

Hotaru had started to loose her breath and slowed down. Simon caught up with her.

"Hotaru please just listen!" He said loudly.

Hotaru stopped and turned around.

"Were do you get off doing this Simon?!" She shouted.

"Hotaru... please.."

"No! You really hurt me!!! I have feelings to Simon! I'm not a robot! I'm not hollow!!! I'm a real person!!!"

"I.. I know.."

"No! You don't know!!! And you never will!" She shouted.

Hotaru turned around to run off, but Simon got fed up with people running, and grabbed her hand.

And that was a huge mistake, because the minute thier fleshs had touched, Hotaru let of a burst of Saturn's power and it had sparked up.

Simon was thrown back in shock, and Hotaru was scared out of her mind.

Rini had also seen the whole thing, and she was also scared.

"Hotaru... What was that?" Simon asked.


	3. Mina's Advise

Chapter 3- Mina's Advise

----

Hotaru stared at Simon in absolute shock.

"Hotaru!" Simon said in a forced manor.

Hotaru just breathed like she was having a panic attack.

Rini, who was a couple yards away, was just as shocked at Hotaru and Simon were.

"Hotaru... what was that?!"

Fortunatly, that snapped Hotaru out of it.

"Nothing!" She yelled, and then she started to take off again.

But, Dark energy shoting out from a girl's hand would not stop Simon Liko from trying to get through to her... not a chance.

He grabbed her arm again.

Then, Hotaru decided she had enough and elbowed him right in the nose.

Simon let go and Hotaru started to run off, but then she turned back and seen blood on the ground.

She stopped and went back to him.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. She looked around and found a fountain near them, and she went to get it wet.

She returned, and knelt down next to him.

"Here, this will help untill you can get some ice on it." She said camly.

Simon was shocked to hear her voice but looked at her, and grabbed it.

He smiled at her and put it on his nose, and pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Simon looked up at her.

"I think you broke it!"

Hotaru then got angry.

"Well! If you wouldn't have grabbed me it wouldn't be broken!!!"

Hotaru then looked away from him and Simon away from her. Rini just looked at the two ex- friends argueing and giggled.

"Let me see it." Hotaru said out of the blue.

Simon pulled the hankerchief away and Hotaru felt it.

"No.. it's just gonna have a bruise..."

Then she flattened her hand on his nose and healed it with her power.

"There... now you don't have anything to remember me by."

Then she got up and walked off with Rini, and Simon just sat there in saddness, feeling his newly healed nose.

"Why does she seem like I knew her before?"

----

"Well... that was an intresting visit." Rini said with a laugh.

Hotaru smiled at her and the two kept walking.

"Hotaru... you know you have to be careful with him now... he can't find out about Saturn."

Hotaru nodded.

"Rini, if you knew him like I do, you would know there is no way he would be able to connect the dots... it's no big deal."

"You sure?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Positive... he dosen't even care about me anyway..."

Rini looked at her for a while and noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Well... I should get home... Serena and me ave this contest over who can get home earlier this whole week and whoever wins makes them thier slave..."

Hotaru seemed confused.

"But.. dosen't Serena always have an after school detention."

Rini nodded.

"It's probably over by now... high schoolers get out earlier than us."

Hotaru smiled.

"Oh..well okay! See you tomorrow!"

"Kay! Bye!" Rini shouted as she ran off.

Hotaru just stood there and smiled. Then she heard shouting coming from the side of her.

She looked and saw Mina yelling at somebody, but that person was out of view.

Mina shook her head and then she saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Hi!!!!!!"

Hotaru smiled at her.

"Hey Mina!"

Mina ran up to her.

"Mina.. who were you yelling at?"

"Ugh!" Mina scoffed. "Andrew! He just insulted me and we got into a huuuuuge argument!"

"What did he say?"

"He called me a worthless stupid blonde..."

Hotaru threw her eyes open wide.

"Well.. did you guys break up?"

Mina shook her head, her beautiful blonde hair gentaly flowing from side to side.

"Nope! I'm not like Raye, Hotaru!"

Hotaru giggled.

"I mean... he did hurt my feelings but he upset! I can't really dump him... unless he refuses to apolojize."

Hotaru hung her head and listened to Mina.

Mina looked at her in confusion and smiled.

"Like.. if Simon apolojized to you... it might take alot of apologys but you should frogive him.."

Hotaru gasped and look up at Mina's beautiful smiling face.

"Expessialy if he is actually making the effort to make it up to you."

Hotaru smiled back at her.

"Well.. I gotta go... I got to tell Serena."

"Uh.. I don't think that's a good idea!" Hotaru said.

"Why?"

"Her and Rini are in a contest and if you want her to win... then I would leave her be for a couple hours."

Mina giggled.

"Who do you think payed me to keep her from going home?" Mina said with a smiled.

Hotaru giggled. Mina winked at her and ran off.

Hotaru turned around to see if Simon was anywhere near her but couldn't see him.

Then, it was her turn to walk home.

----

Simon was at home drawing, as usual.

He was drawing Hotaru again, but it was her helping him with his nose.

He finished and decided to take the hankerchief back to her.

He walked out of his room and strted to leave, but his mother stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?"

Simon sighed and turned to her.

"I'm going to go visit a friend mom, don't worry I'll be back in a flash." 

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not to that Jenny girl is it?"

Simon shook her head.

"No I have to return a hankerchief to her."

"HER?! So it is a girl!"

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yes!"

His mother smiled.

"So... This hankerchief just HAS to get to her tonight! huh?"

Simon smiled and turned around.

"It is the only thing that she has left of her mother... I don't want her to get all depressed without it."

His mother smiled and him gentely.

"So... That's all she had left of Keiko?"

Simon gasped and turned around.

"I knew you would come to your sences soon enough..."

Simon smiled and started to leave.

"Simon!"

He turned around again, only to see her handing him a book of drawings.

"Maybe you should show this to her..."

He smiled and finally, his mother let him go.

-----

Simon reached the Tomoe Mansion and walked up and rung the doorbell.

He expected the butler or maid to answer, but to his surprise, Hotaru answered.

"You answer the door now?"

She shook her head.

"Umm... our helper had... a little accident... she is no longer with us..."

"Fired?"

"No.. she died umm is there anything I can help you with cause i'm kinda busy."

"Ahh... well I just came by to give you your hankerchief back."

He held it out and she took it.

"Why couldn't you give it to me tomorrow? afraid your friends might see you and you'll loose all of them?"

Simon exhaled in an annoyed way.

"Actully... I know it belonged to your mother and I thought you would want it pretty fast."

Hotaru stared at him and nodded.

"Ok.. well then see you later."

Hotaru started to shut the door but Simon put his hand on it to stop it.

"Wait.. please..."

She stopped and opened it back up and stepped out and closed the door.

"What?"

"Hotaru! I'm sorry!"

She rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile.

"Would you do this if Jenny didn't dump you?"

"Ok... 1, I dumped HER. and 2, probably."

"Whatever"

"Hotaru.. stop!"

"Oh! was it because of your secret?"

He shook his head and threw the book at her, but thankfully she caught it.

"JUST LOOK AT THEM! THEN TELL ME THAT I DON'T WANNA REALLY BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!!!"

Simon ran off the Tomoe estate and Hotaru watched.

Then she went inside to look at the drawings.


	4. SILENCE GLAIVE!

Chapter 4: Battle For Forgivness

----

Hotaru went in and sat the book of drawings on her dresser, actully, she threw them down, then she went to go lay down for a rest.

The whole time Hotaru stared at the pad, urging herself not to look at them.

"I can't look at them..." She said aloud to herself.

She finally forced herself to turn around and face of the window. After a while, she got up to look outside and seen Simon standing there at her gate looking up at her.

She shut her curtains and walked back over to her bed and layed down once again.

'Why is this so hard... why can I just not look at them and not worry about it... what the heck is the catch in this.' she asked herself in her head.

Hotaru slowly closed her violet eyes and feel asleep in deep thought.

----

Meanwhile, outside Simon was still staring up at the curtain-covered window.

"Why did I ever listen to Jenny?" He asked himself.

"That's a good question." A voice said behind him.

Simon turned around and saw a pink haired, pigtailed girl with triangular odangos upon her head. Red eyes and a small size also were distinct characteristicts.

"Hi, My name is Rini." The girl said.

Simon smiled at her and put out his hand.

"I'm Simon. Simon Liko."

Rini smiled.

"The artist?"

Simon nodded.

Rini studied Simon as well, He had dark brown hair, almost black, with dark navy eyes and a nice complexion, He looked alot like her brother Sammy, but more mature.

"Hotaru told me alot about you."

Simon just stared at her.

"Rini, don't lie to me just to make me feel better."

Rini sighed.

"I know she hated me.." He added. "I know of the mistake I made and what I did wrong, and I want to make it right."

Rini stared at his face, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Don't you have other friends? I mean... what's so special about Hotaru?"

Simon smiled.

"I have friends... but none like her. She may seem like the quiet, shy lonely type, but she is honest, trustworthy and so much more. And for some reason, I feel like I have known her my entire life, but I only met her about 2 years ago.

Rini nodded.

"Well... try telling her that..."

Simon smiled and walked away without a simple "Goodbye."

Rini watched him leave and somebody walked up behind her, It was nobody special, just Sammy, her brother.

"You think he will get a second chance?"

Rini nodded.

"It may take a while, but he will get it."

Rini looked down on the ground and Sammy looked at her in curiosity.

"Don't worry Rini, Hotaru and you are best friends... there is no way he will replace you."

"Why not? I replaced him?"

Sammy stared at her and shrugged.

"Believe in your friend."

Rini smiled and started to leave. Sammy just stayed there and looked up at her window.

----

-1 Hour Later-

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she popped up and started to breath heavily, She had another dream.

They weren't like nightmares, but they were exactly happy, they seem to be something she has encountered in a past life, like she had experianced them before. According to Luna and Artemis, Serena and Mina were having them as well, and Hers and Serena's seem to be exacly the same.

Last week, she had one about a giant battle with a villian named Queen Beryl, who coldly murdered her, THAT was a nightmare.

Now, it seemed that this one was so much diffrent, she was a baby and a young man, about 3, was unconcious on the floor. The same Queen Beryl was before her with the Silver Crystal, then all of the sudden, she seen a golden light and a cresent moon shape pendent and Beryl was gone, and the silver crystal become part of that pendent.

Then, when she looked over to her desk, she forgot all about her dreams and stared at the sketch pad.

She gave up.

She walked over and grabbed it and went back to set down.

She was hesitant, but she opened the first page to see a drawing of Sailor Saturn.

Hotaru turned through the book, she seen various pictures of every Sailor Scout and some with all, but she did notice something, there was NOT any pictures of Sailor Moon, AT ALL, which Hotaru thought was kinda weird because she is always the one that kills the evil things. Sailor Moon wasn't even in the pictures with them all.

She turned a little further and then she got to the pictures of her. There was about 9, and they were all done PERFECTLY.

She put them down on the floor and went downstairs to go for a walk. She walked outside and down the pathway and opened the gate to leave. There was a park across the street and Hotaru seen a familiar fae sitting on one of the benches.

She walked over to the park and was positive it was who she thought it was. It was Sammy, Rini's brother, sitting on the bench making doodels in the dirt.

Hotaru thought about going over there, but didn't know why she would, she and Sammy never really met or talked and he always seemed like he hated her.

She did anyway.

"Hey Sammy..."

Sammy looked up and smiled at her.

"Finally!"

"Umm.. were you waiting for me?"

Sammy nodded.

"Oh My God! Is Rini Ok?!"

"YEA!.. Yea... she's...No... She's not."

"What happened?"

"It's nothign serious she just.. is kinda upset about something."

"What?"

"You... forgiving Simon."

Hotaru sighed and sat down next to him.

"That's why your hear?"

Sammy nodded.

"Tell Rini not to worry.. even If I do.. she will ALWAYS be my best friend..."

Sammy smiled and her and she stood up to go leave.

"Well... I'll see you later Sammy!"

"Uhh.. WAIT!"

Hotaru turned around and Sammy started to blush.

"Umm.. well... what if.. he becomes...uh... your...umm"

"My what?"

"Your boyfriend."

Hotaru giggled.

"Rini wants to know if he will ever be my boyfriend?"

Sammy shook his head.

"Not... Rini..."

Hotaru smiled.

"I couldn't tell ya Sammy! I'm not physic!"

Sammy smiled.

"Well... I'll see ya ok?"

"Ok.. later!"

"Bye!"

Sammy watched Hotaru go back into her house and sat back down on the bench and sighed.

"STUPID ME!" He shouted.

Hotaru was watching him from her peephole, which needed to be fixed, and sighed at the though of what she was gonna do.

----

The next day was a school day.

Hotaru was putting her stuff in her locker when, of corse Simon walked up to her.

"Look at the sketches yet?"

Hotaru looked up at him and a grim look tossed to her face.

"You don't give up do ya?"

Simon shook his head.

"Well.. Yes I did... but I'm not impressed..."

Simon sighed and started to leave, but turned back to her.

"Why not?!"

"Because You also draw those phony Sailor Scouts... whats so special about them?"

"What? You don't believe in them."

"Yes.. but they don't do us any good... that's why the FBI was invented and the police and other people."

"Well... I just like them... I just think they are actually pretty cool."

"Yea... I noticed.."

Hotaru turned around and started to walk off but stopped and sighed.

"So... who's your favorite?"

Simon heard her and seen her turn around and look at him.

"Sailor Scout?"

"Oh! umm... well... I guess..."

Hotaru begged for him not to say Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn..."

Naturally.

"Why?"

Simon thought.

"She's awsome!"

Hotaru smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mostly I guess because she is stronger than that Sailor Moon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she can destroy a whole planet by dropping a... umm.. pole."

Hotaru coughed as if trying to correct him.

"Silence Glaive." She added in annoyance. "Why does everybody call it a pole?" She said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Right... anyway... a pole..."

"SILENCE GLAIVE!!!!!!!!"

"Ok Ok... SIILEENCEE GLAAIIVEE"

"Thank you."

"And... well she is dark... thats awsome.."

"And... well... she looks... like... YOU"

Hotaru's heart went pumping harder and harder.

"Oh... and she can shoot out dark..."

Hotaru gasped inside her mind and begged for him not to connect the dots.

"..ener..gy." He said suspiciously.

"Dark energy?" "Wow that's new!"

Simon looked at her weird.

"Hotaru... are you Sailor Saturn?"


	5. The Birth of the Sailor Protecters

::Author's Note::

The Information in this chapter is fake... it does not exist in the real Sailor Moon series. It's part of the plot... so everything means something... I'm not just makeing up jiberish... and I spent the entire month creating this stuff which is why I updated so long... Enjoy!"

Chapter 5: The Birth of the Sailor Protecters.

----

Hotaru just stared at Simon's face. She couldn't think of any excuse to use. She knew that if she told him that nothing good would come after it, she knew that she had to think of something... and fast.

"Hotaru!" Simon shouted that made her break her train of thought.

"Why would you ask me that?" She said as she began to look around. All of the sudden, every had disapeared in the halls. The security cameras were everywhere, As a matter of fact, Mugen Acadamy was one of the most survalenced and strictest schools in all of Tokyo, it had ranked a 9/10 on any scale.

She tried to remember a bell ringing, that's where the strict part entered. They had tons of rules. You can't wear anything with your school uniform, unlike what serena did with her broach, everything had to be exacly the same. The only reason Hotaru was aloud to wear stockings was because she was the daughter of the founder. The hair, like no other school, had to be a certain way, down. You got suspended if it wasn't down.

Hotaru hated this school, she hated the fact that she had to go to a private school that her father owns. She wanted to be in the school Rini was in, even before she met her, but her father insisted. She want's to try to talk him into letting her go to Rini's high school when she starts. But she would probably have to stay there.

Hotaru's attention turned to Simon. He would be somebody that would get caught for missing the bell, like always, Hotaru would be let off with a warning, but get a firm lecture from her father.

"You fit the description fairly well!" Simon shouted.

"Just because Dark energy magicly appears when i'm around... doesn't mean anything! Maybe it was you and you just don't know..." Hotaru stopped herself.

Simon stared at her and smiled slowly.

"You mean... like the first boy Sailor Scout?"

Hotaru was confused.

"Uhh.. what?!"

Hotaru tried to picture him as a sailor scout. Simon had very dark brown hair and navy eyes. His hair looked alot like Andrew's, only didn't have highlights. His personality matched Sammy's, he was a joker but an exelent friend when he wanted to be, and his loyalty... was being tested.

"I could be a Sailor Scout! Like a sailor... protecter or something... thier maybe a whole chain of us that they are looking for... and I'm supossed to protect Sailor Saturn..."

Hotaru's mouth was wide open and Simon ran past her. She turned around to see him running for the exit. He turned around and shouted out to her.

"Just wait Hotaru! You will forgive me after I save the world one day."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and Simon left. She yelled at herself and slammed her locker. She got her stuff before, and she was going to leave also. But she was going to go sign out.

She signed out for the day and left. When she was a couple blocks down she called to Serena and Rini.

"Guys... I need to meet up with you and Luna... can you meet me?" She asked.

"Sure when and where??" Rini asked.

"Your house and asat!" She replied as she hung up.

She started to run all the way to Serena's and fast.

----

"So... you got this poor little innocent kid... thinking he is a super hero?" Luna asked her in curiousity.

Hotaru's face turned red and she slamed her head in a pillow. She was screaming and crying in it. Then she raised her head.

"YYYEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said slowly.

Serena was stuffing her face with doughnuts, and Rini was glaring at her.

"Serena! Save some for us."

"No way!!!"

Then they both started arguing.

Serena had ignored Rini long enough to crack a joke.

"Soo.. Hotaru.. this guy is in the 8th grade and he still believes in super heros?" Serena asked and laughed hystaracly after.

Hotaru was not in the mood for jokes.

"Shut up Serena! You are one so I wouldn't be talking!"

Luna and Rini laughed at her and Serena just stared.

Hotaru sighed.

"I'm sorry Serena... I'm just really upset about this."

Serena nodded.

"It's ok."

"Hotaru... you said something about Sailor Protecter's right... that's what he called them."

Hotaru nodded.

"Why... is... there such a thing?"

Luna stared at them.

"On the moon.. there was."

They all knew it was time for Luna to tell a tale.

"They were actually the princes of your planets. They were anmes after the biggest moon your planet had, or in Mercury and Venus's case, thier castle."

"Soo... Mine would be Sailor Titan?"

Luna nodded.

"They were all stronger than you, but thier powers could only be used to protect you, they couldn't be used to destroy enemy's... only to weaken them... but only in the favor if thier princess is in trouble... Which made them unessesary targets for enemy's, but a wise move in destroying, if any enemy was smart enough." 

Hotaru was intrested, as were Serena and Rini.

"Sailor Titan had extoradanary powers... stronger than any of the other Sailor Protecters...He could create a dome around Saturn that would suck the energy that hit it, and it would sink into him. He also could shout raser beams from his eyes... and he could heal you... He is the only one of the protecters that can heal. They all have two unique powers, but they all shoot beams from thier eyes."

"OH!! We could use him in our fights!!! He could heal us!!!"

Luna shook her head.

"If Titan uses his power on anyone except Saturn, because his power is so complex and only Saturn can handel it, he will kill the one he uses it on."

"Perfect... So Sailor Saturn has an advantage... well... wait... so he is stronger than my protecter?"

Hotaru and Rini rolled thier eyes. Serena was so competitive when it came to the Sailor Scouts..."

"Serena... You are a protecter... Titan is stronger than you... just like Saturn is..."

"What! I'm a protecter... well who do I protect?"

"Think Serena! What planet does the moon go to?"

"Earth.. but thier is no Sailor Earth."

Rini scoffed.

"It's Darien!!!! You meatball brain!!!! He's the king of the Earth!!! DUH!!!"

Serena growled at Rini.

"So.. I'm a protecter?"

Luna nodded.

"The only female protecter... is Sailor Moon. You also have a title as a Sailor Scout because of the fact the the Moon gives off energy to specific planet's... just like the sun does. Also, because The Moon Kingdom was the greatest Kingdom of the entire Silver Millenium... even though the Sun was the ruler of the Solar System."

"The Moon and the Sun give off Energy? What do you mean Luna?" Rini asked.

"She means" Artemis said as he jumped in Serena's Window. "That Each planet get's thier power from either the Sun, or the Moon."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"In other words." She added. "Venus, Mars, Uranus and Jupiter get thier power from the Sun. They have Solar Energy."

"As for the other's, Mercury, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto, Get thier energy from the Moon.. or Lunar Energy." Artemis added.

"So... I'm stronger when Serena is by my side?" Hotaru asked.

The two cats nodded.

"We are also seperated into the solar and lunar catagories." Luna said.

"I have Solar Energy" Artemis informed them.

"And I have Lunar." Luna also did.

"Wait... I'm confused..." Said Hotaru.

"Ok... Hotaru... Saturn feeds off of the Moon... Therefor, you are stronger when Sailor Moon is near you, it is night, or another planet from the lunar catagory is fighting with you." Luna explained.

Artemis agreed. "If you fight in the day, you are still stronger, but your power is not at it's maximum... also, when you fight with either Venus or any of the other's, your power's cancel each other out and it does no good."

Hotaru nodded as if she understood it.

"Luna.. how come we are just now finding out about this... and how come you are just now telling us about the protecters?"

Luna sighed.

"Serena... There are still some things you don't know about the moon kigndom and the Sailor Scouts. When Queen Serinty reincatnated you, she made the protecters so that they would only come out when they were needed. And the other stuff... welll we just didn't think about telling you."

Serena sighed.

"So Basicly... we are gonna have another villian on our hands... and he's gonna be strong."

Luna nodded.

"The Protecters... will come out soon enough.. Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked at Luna.

"Watch Simon carefully... I need you to get close to him... He might be Titan."

Hotaru was about to protest.. but stopped herself and nodded.

"As for the other's... "

"Don't worry about Mina..." Artemis interruppted. "I will tell her."

"And I will tell the others" Luna finished.

The two cats left the 3 girls.

Rini gave the signal to Serena for her to leave the room.

Serena left the room and Hotaru banged her head on the pillow again.

"Soo... you think that Simon is Sailor Titan?"

They heard a sound outside and the both looked out the window to see Simon running down the street screming "Sailor Protecter!!!"

Hotaru sighed and fell down on the floor.

"And I have to watch him... gosh... he is going to get jumped..."

Rini laughed and watched him run down the street.

----


	6. Accidents!

Chapter 6: Accidents!

---

The next day at School, Hotaru wasn't feeling to good. But it wasn't like a normal sickness.. she had felt like something had taken over her body again.. but this time... something good.

She sighed and opened her locker.

Then she heard footsteps behind her and she slowly began to smile. She knew it was Simon.

"Hotaru! Fancy seeing you here!"

She smiled.

"I'm not gonna respond."

Simon smiled at her and then looked at her face.

"Hotaru.. are you feeling ok.. you look kinda green... but more like yellow and blue mixed together."

"That IS green Simon!" She raised her voice.

Simon stepped back and Hotaru sighed and banged her locker shut and put her head on it.

"No! I'm not ok. I feel like there is a whole other person inside of me and I just want to drop!!"

"Nice.. every feel like being a poet?"

Bye the time Simon had said that, Hotaru was on the floor. She looked up at his face and she seen something in his eye... something... yellow?

And Orange.

And... Red?

That didn't make any sence... He is supossed to be Titan.. as in... black and silver..

Then she seen it. The purple and the yellow began to combine in his eyes... Yellow? Thats soo not normal.

Little did she know... she had a bizzar color in her to... that was urging to get out.

----

Simon and Hotaru walked home for lunch.. sorta... Hotaru went home... Simon invited himself to go, Hotaru was hesitant, but she has orders... sadly.

When they got to the Tomoe estate, Simon had followed Hotaru up the big pathway into the giant house.

Hotaru had searched her pocket for her house key, which was fancy. Hotaru's mother was french, not all the way though, but that's where she grew up. And this house was imported from France itself... it was her mother's old house as well. Hotaru is a Japanese name... her fathers idea. Hotaru constantly traveled to France... Anyway:

The Door that Hotaru gently put the key into was a tall wooden door. They walked inside to a long narrow hallway. It had pictures of her family all over the walls and some shelves where a vase of roses would be placed. It truely did look like a mansion. They made thier way into the kitchen, which was the biggest kitchen he had ever seen. The stove was fairly large and they had about 3 ovens. The fridge was gigantic and it had a T.V. in it. Simon had seen those fridges before, but they cost A LOT! You could tell that Hotaru was fairly rich.

Simon sat down at the bar that lay in the middle of the kitchen and Hotaru walked in after putting her stuff in the hall.

"My dad isn't home... so you don't have to worry."

"About?"

Hotaru just stared at him.

"..Never mind."

Hotaru turned around and started making some sandwiches. They were silent for a while and then Simon pulled out his sketch book and started to draw another one. Hotaru turned to put the sandwich on the table and seen it.

"What are you drawing now?" She asked.

Simon looked up at her and smiled.

"I really don't know... It's an image that has been in my head for a couple days. Ever since I felt that shock, some weird images have been poping into my head and I usually draw them when that happens... it helps me figure out what they all mean if they have a connection."

Hotaru looked down and all she seen was lines.

"What have you seen?"

Simon gazed at her face and smiled.

"I only recorded 2 things, but then again everything else is kinda small.."

Hotaru opened the sketch pad to a castle. She had seen it before but she dosen't know where. It had tall tall pillars with the sun on the front of it. She guessed it was the Sun castle, but she wouldn't know why she had seen it before, let alone Simon.

She turned the page and seen the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. It was of a baby, probably about 3 years old, in a blanket on the floor, but behind her was an older girl, about 18, with somewhat long hair, the symbol of the moon on her forhead, a maroon dress with white trimming and a crown. It also had a cresent moon figure on a chain with another small stone in the middle of it. It was a heartwarming piece of art.

Hotaru closed the book and looked up at Simon.

"You most certainly have a wild imagination, Simon."

Simon smiled and took the book.

----

That Afternoon, Rini and Hotaru walked to Rini's house together, and for some reason, Hotaru couldn't shake that picture from her mind.

"Hotaru what's going on with you today? You look kinda... green.. and your quiet."

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Do I honestly look that bad?"

Rini shook her head.

"You don't look sick... it just kinda looks like a green light is inside of you."

Hotaru saw a nearby bench and went to go sit. Rini quickly followed.

"Rini... I can't keep an eye on Simon."

Rini looked puzzled.

"But Luna said-"

"I don't care what Luna said!!"

Rini stared at her friends worried expression.

"It's odd being around him now... It's like we are best friends again and I don't know if I can deal with it."

Rini smiled.

"Hotaru.. it's ok-"

They were cut off by an explosion.

----

"What was that?!" Hotaru screamed.

Rini looked at her and the big burst of fire in the air.

"Sailor Scout time!"

Hotaru nodded and took out her wand.

"_**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!**_" She yelled, as she transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.

**"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" **Rini also yelled.

The two Sailor scouts went driffting off tword the explosion.

When they got there, they saw a big man like creature staring straight at them.

"Where's the princess?"

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn got into battle stance.

"Sailor Scouts?!" A voice said from behind them.

Sailor Saturn turned around and her breath got caught in her throat.

Simon.

The next thing Hotaru knew... Simon was lost into a giant cloud of Blue and Black energy.

-----

"Simon? Simon! SIMON!!!!!" Hotaru repeatidly screamed, getting louder and louder every time.

Simon had been unconcious for more than 5 minutes, and his breathing was slowly improving from slow and spacey.

Sailor Moon and the other scout arrived onto the scene and saw the damage, not just to Simon but to the town.

The store that the creature attacked had been compleatly burned, and everybody that was inside got safely out.

Then they looked over at Simon, the boy was surrondounded by a blue and black aurora and he was pale. He has many many bruises and his eyes had a tiny bit of blood running from them.

"Simon... please wake up!" Hotaru shouted.

Then, Hotaru did the only thing she could think of: She smacked Simon and punched him in the gut and did just about everything to get him to wake up, but nothing had worked.

Sailor Venus ran over.

"Hotaru, we have to get him to a doctor... before something bad happens"

Hotaru looked at her and nodded.

-----

The girls waited paitently outside of the doctors office. They had been there for about an hour untill somebody came out.

She slowly walked over to them and Hotaru was even more frightened every step she took twords them.

"Are you the family of Simon Liko?"

Serena shook her head.

"No.. umm.. we are all his friends."

The doctor nodded.

"Well... I need to speck to a family member."

Upon quick thinking, Lita, looking the most like Simon, stepped foward.

"I'm his sister..." She said coldly.

The doctor nodded and everybody except Lita stepped back.

After a while, Lita walked back to her friends and looked at Hotaru and Rini.

"He's going to be OK... but..."

"But?!" Rini asked.

"Supossivly his eyes got badly damaged... as far as they can tell Simon had lost most of his sight in his eyes..."

Hotaru's heart speed up faster and faster. Does that mean Simon is?

"Simon is.. umm..."

Lita looked at everybody's anxious face.

"...Blind..."

-------


	7. He Is NOT Useless!

Chapter 7: He Is Not Useless!

-----

Hotaru and Rini went into Simon's hospital room. Hotaru wanted to cry as soon as she walked in. Simon was laying there with bandages all over him and his eyes closed.

His eyes... his eyes that would no longer work for him.

To think... Simon would wake up and not see anything... only darkness.

Hotaru went and sat down next to his bed. She grabbed his hand and tears fell down onto it.

Rini relized that Hotaru wanted to be alone, and she quietly left the room.

"I'm sorry for everything Simon... this is all my fault... I made you think that you were some kind of Sailor Scout... I made you believe you should've interfeared and protected Sailor Saturn... I should've just told you the truth... after all"

Hotaru leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"That's what friends do... please forgive me..."

Hotaru looked around Simon's room.

'His mom is at work and can't get off... and his dad walked out on him when he was young... he has nobody to confort him when he wakes up... and finds out he's..' She thought to herself, but was cut off my Simon's hand tugging out of hers.

"Ho-Taru..." He said quietly.

Hotaru got on the edge of her seat and her heart was pumping.

Simon slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What's going on!" He shouted loudly. "I- I can't see anything!" He said hystaracly.

Tears flowed down Hotaru's face, she tried to calm him down as much as she could.

"Simon! Simon!" She would call over and over and he twisted and turned in his bed.

"Simon! Please calm down!" She finally yelled and it worked. Simon looked all around, as if searching for his sight... but he would never find it.

The doctor suddenly burst through the door.

"Miss Tomoe, could you please leave for a moment?"

Hotaru nodded and walked out of the room.

-----

After a while the doctor left the room and nodded to Hotaru telling her it was alright to enter.

Hotaru slowly walked twords the door. She grabbed the door knob, but it took her about 2 minutes to actually turn it. When she finally opened the door, Simon was sitting up in his bed crying.

"Simon?" She asked sadly.

"DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME!" He snapped.

Hotaru took a step back from fear, but she remembered the look on Simon's face right before he was hit by the blast. He looked determined. Now he looked scared, like his entire world feel ontop of him and he was crushed.

"I will never draw again... I will never see my future wife and kids... I am never going to be happy... everything... is gone"

Hotaru walked up to the chair she sat in earlier and grabbed his hand.

"Simon... what happened?"

Simon looked over to her. Somehow, his eyes got brighter and it was covered by a foggy coating.

"I got in the way of Sailor Saturn... I thought I could save her but... I was wrong."

Hotaru burst into tears.

"This is all my fault" She said, choking on a few words. "I put all that stuff into your head..." She barley said, clearly.

Simon put his hand on her head, which was hung down low.

"Hotaru... This isn't your fault... your wern't there to stop this... there was nothing you could do..."

Hotaru hugged Simon and Simon returned the hug.

"Simon.. I'm so sorry... "

Simon pushed her away.

"I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me!" He yelled. "I don't want sympathy for being worthless!!!"

Hotaru shook her head.

"Worthless?" She asked. Hotaru looked around and found the sketch book on the back table.

She went and grabbed it and brought it back to him along with a pencil.

"Draw Something." She said.

Simon looked around, and was confused.

"I-I can't see!"

"Simon.. see with your heart... see with your mind... that's what you did earlier"

Simon shook his head and through the sketchpad across the room.

"Hotaru! You don't Understand! I can't do anything I used to do! I'm a worthless nobody!!!"

Hotaru stood up and opened the door, and walked out, and slammed it behind her.

----

Hotaru got into the waiting room and found that all the Sailor Scouts were still there, along with Darien, Andrew and Chad.

Darien saw Hotaru and let go of Serena's hand and walked tword her.

Hotaru sighed at the fact that he was coming tword her. She liked Darien, she didn't know how many times he took a blast for her because she was only 13, but he always called her Tari, and for some reason, that made her furious, she thought of it as an insult to her mother when someone didn't call her by her real name.

"Tari?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sit down... I need to talk to you."

Hotaru nodded and sat down on the chair and Darien sat down next to her, she looked aorund and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Tari... You know about Sailor Titan correct?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Well... I need to know what you think about it?"

Hotaru shrugged.

"I can't change history... what's done is done... he's Sailor Titan and there is nothing I can do about it."

Darien leaned back.

"I mean about his blindness..."

"Oh... well umm... Doesn't he already have the attacks in his other form when he transforms... kinda like us?"

Darien shook his head.

"The Sailor Protecters are way diffrent from us...Sailor Moon is extreamly strong because she is a protecter of me... You are indeed stronger than her... but why is unknown for right now... but anyway..."

"The Protecters are stronger than the Scouts... because thier job isn't to kill the enemy... it's to protect us at any cost. As far as my memory can tell, Titan was the strongest protecter due to Saturn's enormus power... you yourself are stronger than all the Sailor Scouts... and match them equally in power when they work together... it may not seem that way now, but that's because your powers are still dorment... you have a ways to go before you reach full power."

"Anyway, Titan was extreamly strong. He could heal you, make a giant energy dome that every single ounce of energy that hits it goes into him and makes his attacks 10x stronger, he could fly, and he could also is one of the protecters who could only protect thier rightful scout."

"But I thought that all of the protecters could only protect thier rightful scout?"

Darien shook his head.

"Few couldn't... Jupiter, Moon, and Pluto were the only ones who can protect all... but that's due to thier powers... Jupiter makes a electric barrier, Moon... welll she does a lot of stuff... and Pluto can stop time so we can heal for the time being."

"So... what are you going to do?"

Darien was silent.

"I'm going to train Simon with all my might, and make him the first protecter..."

Hotaru sighed.

"What's wrong Tari?"

"I don't want him involved with this Sailor Stuff..."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Tari, He's your partner, other than Sailor Venus..."

"Huh?"

"Oh.. Luna didn't tell you about the Sun and the Moon?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Yea she told me about that... but what do you mean partners? Luna said"

"Oh... well all the Moon scouts have a match with the Sun Scouts... the only scout that thier powers don't cancel out with each other."

Darien looked tired and rubbed his eyes.

"Sailor Neptune and Uranus.. Sailor Mars and Pluto... Sailor Mercury and Jupiter... and Saturn and Venus"

"Why?"

"Well... For Neptune and Uranus...Water and Wind make a strong pair...Fire and Lightning are both destructive... Water and Time... well if you think about it... it kinda works... and Dark and Light... It works too"

Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Plus... Venus leads the inner scouts... and you lead the outer... so it also works..."

"But Luna told us that if we fight with anybody with solar energy... it cancels out.."

Darien smiled.

"It seems Luna and Artemis are still short of memory... your going to have to excuse them... but if you have any more questions about the Sailoro Protecters... ask me.. ok?"

Hotaru nodded and looked at Simon's room.

"How is he going to be a protecter when he can't even see?"

Darien sighed.

"I'm disapointed that you feel that way... but don't worry.. leave it all to me!"

Hotaru looked at him in confusion and looked back at Simon's room.

'Somehow... I am still able to trust him... I don't know if it's the fact that I have to... or I feel like I have to... But I do... I am willing to put my life in his hands and trust him to protect it... But on the other hand... how can I trust someone... who can't see?' She asked herself.

------

Darien walked into Simon's room with Hotaru staring.

"Who's there?" Simon asked in alert.

"Relax Simon... My name is Darien... and I am here to help you."

Simon shook his head.

"I don't need anybody's help... so you should just leave."

Darien stared at him.

"Simon.. You're going to have to excuse Hotaru... she is having as much as a time as you are with this... but she will come around... but untill then... you have a duty.."

Simon looked up at him slowly.

"Duty?"

"A duty to Sailor Saturn... You are Sailor Titan... and you protect Sailor Saturn... and I will train you to be the best protecter ever!"

------


	8. No Secrets, None Whatsoever

::Author's Note::

There are a couple things I need to clarify before this story goes on. First of... as you can probably tell, Hotaru was not revived after the whole Mistress 9 thing... and you will find out later on.. also, the battle with Galaxia is waay different... it all goes with the plot and you will get it later on.

Another thing, if you have friends or relatives that are blind, i'm in no way shape or form trying to make fun of them or put them down. My boyfriend is blind and I dedicated this entire story to him. His name is actually Simon. So the Simon in this story is pretty much what Simon in real life is like, and what he looks like. It basicly IS HIM. I wrote this because it would be an intresting plot to see what happens... Hotaru's reactions to the blindness were basicly mine when Simon got into a wreak. So if anybody feels insulted by this please let me know... and for that I am truely sorry.

Chapter 7: No Secrets, None Whatsoever

------

"Are you ready Simon?" Darien asked his pupil.

Simon shook his head and sat down on a nearby bench.

Simon got out of the hospital about a week ago, and his mother finally allowed him to come out, as long as Darien was with him at all times. Darien has made the promise to more than his mother though, Hotaru made him swear never to let him out of his sight. Darien agreed, simply saying to Serena "She doesn't need anymore reason to be stressed out... she has a big role in the future".

Meanwhile: The other Sailor Scouts were working on finding the other protecters and working on an upgrade. They desperately needed to practice, because according to Luna, this new enemy is not like the others... in fact, he isn't even human.

"The Darkness Serpent" Is what she said it was.

"It's a SNAKE!?" Mina had asked in horror.

Luna simply nodded.

"A very powerful snake" Was all she said.

The others had to practicly beg Luna to tell them about him.

"The Darkness Serpent is a 20-ft long snake that lives deep at the bottom of Darkness Lake in the Negaverse. If you touch it, you automaticly become paralized at the spot and he slowly wraps himself aropund you, untill you travel in the darkness, the scariest place you could possibly imagine."

Serena smiled and looked at Hotaru.

"Sailor Saturn could handel him no problem."

Hotaru just looked at her and shook her head.

As did Luna..

"It is a known fact with the Sailor Scouts that the best way to defeat an enemy is with thier own attack, but im afraid that in this situation, this will not work."

Hotaru stared blankly.

"So I'm useless! why?"

"Well... the Darkness Serpent feeds off Darkness, And it absolutly hates light... so..."

Luna looked over at Mina.

Mina rolled her eyes.

"perfect..."

"Actually Mina, the Solar Energy Scouts can help you with this, they possess no energy from the moon."

"PERFECT!" Mina shouted in happiness.

Hotaru decided to try to change the subject.

"What's with the guy at the market... the one who blinded Simon?"

Luna sighed.

"The Darkness Serpent has several henchmen. He hates light... he always has to hide when it's dawn... light will destroy him."

Hotaru looked at Rini in confusion. Rini knew what Hotaru ment.

"Luna... when me and Hotaru saw him, the first thing he asked us was... 'where is the princess?' If Serena has powers of Lunar... why would he want her?"

Luna looked over at Artemis and Artemis sighed.

"It's a long story.. and to be honest... It isn't my place to tell you... as far as I know.. only three people on this planet know about it... and the third one... is to be unnamed."

"But- Luna!"

"I'm sorry girls.. I can't tell you what he ment by that... "

And that was that. Nothing would change Luna's mind. They knew about the Darkness Serpent and Luna thought that was enough. Hotaru seemed more hopeless than ever. She felt that because she was not good to the battle, she would just sit this one out. The other's protested, but it did no good.

Hotaru spent the rest of the days watching Simon train. She felt safe watching also, since Simon couldn't see her.They trained in the Rolfor Ally, found miles out of Tokyo and totally deserted.

Hotaru often giggled at him for messing up. She had changed so much since... Mistress 9.

The sorse of Hotaru's seizers were from that wicked alien.. and she should've died that night.

Hotaru shut her eyes and felt the breeze that blew up agaist the banister of the Ally, which wasn't exacly an ally... it was more like a small little field with a lake and bridge. It belonged to the Tomoe's, and was thier deserted summer teritory, so it had a house as well. The breeze they got in Rolfor Ally was clam.

Hotaru thought about that horrible battle.

-----

"Sailor Moon?" Hotaru had said to Serena's decaying body on the ground, she was hopeless.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she looked up.

"I know it was you who prevented me from getting hurt, and I want to thank you." She said with a smile.

"Sailor Saturn…" She had heard Sailor Neptune say from across the room.

"...And Hotaru?" Sailor Moon finished.

"Hotaru?" Hotaru's father had asked from across the room.

His voice hurt Hotaru, but deep down Hotaru knew she couldn't show weakness, so he lied to protect the ones she loved.

"I'm sorry. I am no longer Hotaru, but I'm the one person alive who can save the world from destruction. Believe in me."

Sailor Saturn started to turn around, but was stopped.

"Wait! Let me help you!"

"No. To destroy Pharaoh 90, I must get to the very heart of its core and destroy it while I'm still inside. You, as Super Sailor Moon, could have helped. You did the right

thing giving up your powers to save me. It's impossible for you to even get near Pharaoh 90. This is the only way, but I'm glad to do it."

"But what will happen to you once you terminate Pharaoh 90, Sailor Saturn?"

"They call me the Sailor Scout of Destruction only because I possess powers that could

destroy a planet. They fear me…"

Hotaru raised her hand, and the Silence Glaive had magicly appeared for the first time.

"…but once I use my powers, I will be destroyed." She finished.

"NO!" Sailor Moon Cried. She tried to step forward, but she was stopped by the Silence Glaive pointed in her face by Sailor Saturn.

"Goodbye. Thank you."

Sailor Saturn turned around and lept into the gateway behind her to defeate Pharoh 90, and disapeared. All she remembered after that was Sailor Moon's cries and seeing and young girl with medium raven hair and violet eyes. She smiled at Hotaru and held out a necklace for her, a cresent moon pendent with a crystal in the center, and as soon as Hotaru touched it, all went blank and she woke up in Darien's arms, badley damaged, but alive, and fully changed.

-----

Hotaru's eyes burst opened at the sound of shouting.

"YOU CAN DO IT SIMON!!!!"

Simon shook his head, and sat down in shame.

"I can't do anything..."

Darien shook his head and looked over to Hotaru, and simply smiled.

"Yes you can.."

Simon brought his head up and looked around to find Darien.

"Like what!" He shouted.

Darien smiled.

"You can do this! Just concentrate."

Simon slowly stood up and stood compleatly still and breathed in idenical patterns. He concentrated on Darien's voice. He concentrated on the breeze, He concentrated on the sounds of the birds. Then, he began to concentrate on the movements he felt in the ground. After a couple seconds on that, he felt a person, no... a very familiar girl stanging a couple miles away from them.

Sailor Saturn. No. Hotaru? Simon couldn't tell... but something was calling to him on the inside, something was telling him that he could do this... all he had to do was open his eyes. Simon knew better though. Darien said something to him at the moment that stopped all thoughts.

"Simon... The trick is to cocentrate. See with your mind and you will do it."

Simon slowly brought his hands into a ball shape and a purple sphere formed in between them. Simon turned his head back and forth and finally, shot the sphere... Right At Darien.

Simon slowly began to flutter his eyes, and they slowly, about an inch per minute, began to open, and he relized what he had done.

Hotaru stared in shock and disbelief.

'How did Simon know where Darien was?' She asked herself. Hotaru looked over at Darien and saw that he had a huge smile on his face. Of corse, Darien had to avoid the sphere. He knew how deadly and how powerful the power of Saturn is, and nobody in thier right mind that knew that would gladly get hit with an attack, and since the protecters were 10X more powerful than the scouts themselves, well... a small attack from a protecter would probably be a perfect size from a scout.

Hotaru ran down to Simon and Darien. Simon was in total confusion.

"Did I hit something important?" "Why are you quiet" "What happened" Was all he asked.

Hotaru finally got to the bottom and looked at Simon, then at Darien.

Darien shook his head, telling Hotaru not to say anything, and Hotaru suddenly understood.

Darien was trying to teach Simon how to see and feel the vibration patterns of diffrent things in the ground by concentrating on the movements and where the surface is blocked by feeling inside, telling him were things stood.

Simon turned twords Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Was all he asked.

Hotaru's eyes went wide and she just stared and... nodded. Then she remembered Simon was blind.. he couldn't see a nod.

"Oh.. Yes..." Was all she said.

"S-Simon? How did you do that!"

Simon shook his head.

"Do What?!" Simon said offensively.

Darien got up.

"Hotaru, why don't you go inside and cook us something for lunch." Darien said, sternly.

Hotaru looked up at him in shock, he never called her Hotaru unless he was absolutly serious.

Hotaru nodded and ran tword the house.

As Darien watched Hotaru go inside, he looked down at Simon.

"We still have a lot of work to do. You are gonna have to learn to feel ground vibrations on a regular basis, it is going to have to become a habit for you. Also, you need to work on your power strength and use all of your special traits, such as flying and the Darkness Dome. But, we will start with the basics... like energy bombs and sword fights and all that good stuff."

Simon nodded.

"Are you sure I will be a good protecter?"

Darien nodded.

"Your my pupil now.. and I promised Sailor Saturn that I would not stop training you until you are worthy of being a protecter. Sailor Saturn's trust lies with you, I know it's a lot of pressure, but It will all work out for the best... I promise."

Simon sighed.

Darien looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat."

Darien held out a hand for Simon to take. Simon held out his hand and felt the air around him, searching for Darien's. He found it, and they both walked in.

----

Simon and Darien were served and outside eating, Hotaru, however, wanted to give them time to talk.

She walked into Simon's room he was using, and looked around. Nothing strange. She walked over to the bed and sat down, and sighed. She layed down on the pillow and felt something hard underneath it. She rose, and lifted it up, to find Simon's drawing pad. She smiled and grabbed it and looked in it. she searched for anything new. She looked at the very last page and found a whole bunch of scribbles and erase marks, there was about 6 pages of this.

Hotaru looked at one of them, and somehow, somewhere inside the scribbles, she found herself.

Hotaru also found something on the paper, something that made the pencil markings smudge. Tear Drops?

"I told you I was useless" She heard a voice say.

Hotaru jumped up and looked at the doorway, and Simon was standing there staring off a little to were she was.

"You just need practice! I-I'll help you-"

"No! I don't want your help! You just don't get it!!"

Hotaru watched Simon, she could tell the blindness was eating him up inside.

"Don't get what Simon! How can you get over this is you won't let me help you!"

"Because you think it's whats right!"

Hotaru, was silenced.

"You don't want to help me! You just think it's the right thing to do because you feel sorry for me!"

Hotaru shook her head.

"You're wrong."

Simon chuckled.

"You keep telling yourself that Hotaru... You want to believe that I'm worth something because I protect you!"

Hotaru gasped and stared at him in shock.

"Yea.. I know your Sailor Saturn OK!" He said.

Hotaru ran up to him and hugged him tightly, making him start to cry.

"I'm here for you Simon... I will never loose faith in you.."

Simon continued to cry.

"I Promise.. No more secrets... none whatsoever."

Simon hugged Hotaru back.

Hotaru didn't know if she was lying or not... but at this point it didn't matter.. Simon dosen't need doctors or practice to help him.. he need her to believe in him.

"I believe in you..." she said quietly.

And She Really Did.

-----

::Author's Note::

The feeling vibrations thing is an idea from Avatar the last airbender used from the character Toph. I did NOT make it up... I also don't own Sailor moon... sadly... I own Simon... that's it.


	9. Boys and Thier Sensitivities

Chapter 9 : Boys and Thier Sensitivities

"Ok.. so you've performed a perfect energy bomb... in human form... now lets go to the next step" Hotaru said to Simon.

"You mean like... transform?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded, then remembered once again, he can't see a nod, and then she heard a laugh come from across the field.

"Don't worry about it Hotaru.. it's going to take some getting used to, I realize that." Simon said to her.

Hotaru smiled and reached into her pocket. She threw a wand at Simon, and it accidentaly hit him in the head, and Hotaru giggled.

Darien was actually supossed to be Simon's teacher, but he thought that the art of transformation should be taught by somebody who actually undergos the Saturn transformation, so for today.. Hotaru was his teacher.

"Ok so basicly put it up in the air, and yell Titan Protection!"

Simon looked at her and did what he was told.

"**Titan Protection!!**" he yelled, but nothing happened.

Hotaru giggled again.

"ok... your pronounciation is good, but your form and your attitude pretty much sucks."

"Well.. I'm sorry but it's kinda cheesy to say something like that.. like you actually mean it."

Hotaru crossed her arms.

"O.k... how about this... pretend you are yelling at Jenny, and that you are reaching up for the sky."

Simon smiled.

"I would... but then I would probably break it."

Hotaru smiled.

"Look... I know it's uncomfortable to say.. I say my transformation almost everyday and it's actually worse."

"What's yours?"

Hotaru blushed.

"...Saturn Crystal Power"

Simon shook his head.

"Mine's worse."

"Just do it!"

Simon sighed and did what he was told once again.

"**Tiiiitaaaann Proooooteeectiiioooon!!"** He yelled as loud as he could, and a swirl of purple, black and maroon light spinned around him as he went up into the air.

Hotaru's eyes followed him the entire way up as a giant Saturn symbol appeared behind him, shrunk, and flew to his forhead. A maroon piece of cloth wrapped around him and he was surcomed into a dome of purple light. Then, he fell to the ground, uncouncious.

"Simon!" Hotaru yelled and ran up to his body. She leaned down and turned him over, slapped him lightly a couple times and shook him, yelling his name the entire time, untill finally, he opened his eyes.

"Simon are you ok?" She asked.

Simon sat up and Hotaru put her arm behind him to keep him stable.

"That... was... AWESOME!!"

Hotaru smiled and giggled.

"Maybe... but it was waaay to overwhelming for you. I think that's enough for today... you can un-transform now."

Hotaru helped Simon up and began to walk away getting her stuff.

"Umm... how?" Simon asked.

Hotaru looked back at him.

"Concentrate of becoming Simon again... eventually it will happen." She said happily. "I'll go get our stuff."

Hotaru left, and Simon held his wand tightly, shut his eyes really tight and concentrated.

When he opened them, he got something he didn't expect. He was Simon again. Simon smiled and looked out at the horizon.

Hotaru turned around and smiled... but she had a little secret...

"You helped Simon Transform back?!" Rini shouted.

"Shh... Rini it's not as bad as your making it out to be!"

Rini rolled her eyes. "You don't get it... Simon is a guy... everything has be done by him otherwise he feels like a failure."

Hotaru bit her lip. "It was just a one time thing!" She assured to her pink-haired friend. Rini shook her head. "Why did you even do it in the first place... how come you didn't let him learn?" Rini asked back.

"You didn't see how he feel... he was wipped out and there was no way he could use any power on turning back... so I used my wand to help him."

"Hotaru! You act like you have no faith in Simon... he is your protecter... and you know as well as I do that Saturn's power is very strong so there is no way he ran out!" Rini shouted. Hotaru just shook her head. "I never said he ran out of power... I said he couldn't use it. Rini you now how hard it was the first time you transformed... it was extreamly overwhelming... just think about what he is going through... his power is way stronger than mine."

Rini just stared at her friend in disbelief. "Hotaru... be honest... do you trust Simon?" Hotaru bit her lip. "... I want to... but It's hard.. I mean.. he is blind afterall... I can't just automatically give him my trust... trust is something that has to be built up and proven... the only thing he has really proven is that he likes to get in the middle of something that clearly had nothing to do with him... what if he does that in the middle of a fight and I die?"

"Have a little more faith... yes your right but I mean he will come around."

"You don't know that... how can I trust someone who is useless!?" Hotaru asked in indulgence. She quickly thought about how she regretted saying it and a tear feel from her eye.

Rini looked disgusted, and she stood up and opened her bedroom door. "In case you haven't forgot... YOU were the one who planted the idea of being a protecter in his mind... Simon's blindness, if to be blamed on anyone, is YOUR fault. Don't blame Simon for it... blame yourself" Hotaru blinked and shook her head and walked out without saying a word, she walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Hotaru?" a voice asked when Hotaru was on the sidewalk walking away. She turned around and Sammy, Rini's brother, was standing right in front of her. She smiled. "Hi Sammy!" she said happily.

"What's wrong... you look like you just shot somebody." Sammy said with a laugh. Hotaru laughed. "Oh it's nothing... something your sister said that I didn't realize was true untill now... i'm fine though." Sammy stared at her and he could tell something was wrong. "I'll walk you home and you can tell me about it! Just let me put my stuff up." He said as he ran inside. Hotaru smiled the entire time.

Sammy wasn't exacly the greatest person in the world... he was a pig and he was a jerk to his sisters all the time. But when it came to Hotaru, Sammy was the greatest guy friend she could've asked for after the Simon incident. Sammy walked out and Hotaru smiled.

"Ok so what did she say?" Sammy asked as they started walking. Sammy knew about the Sailor Scouts for about a week after Hotaru suddenly showed up, which made him a good person to talk to.

"You remember Simon?" Hotaru asked. Sammy nodded. "The one who just went blind... yeah I know him... how's he doing by the way?"

"He's managing... anyway well, He was close to finding out about Sailor Saturn... so I kinda planted an idea in his mind... you see we touched and a whole bunch of Saturn energy shot up... and I told him maybe he was like... a Sailor protecter or something.. and he got in the middle of a fight and went blind... do you see my point?" Hotaru asked. Sammy shook his head... "You think it's your fault that he went blind?"

Hotaru choked on her breath and nodded. "That's what Rini said... that i need to stop blaming Simon for being blind and blame myself if I want to blame anybody." Sammy shook his head. "Rini is jealous Hotaru.. she is scared you two will drift away from each other... don't be mad at her."

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm not mad at her at all.. I'm scared that Simon thinks the exact same thing... and that scares me.. because as it turns out he really is this Saturn protecter... and I have to trust him.. and I can't afford to have a gap in the line of trust."

Sammy nodded. "I see what you mean... If Simon blames you.. then he is just being a guy... they always have to blame somebody... what you can do to fix it and try helping him out... what's something he did before he went blind that he loved?"

Hotaru sighed..."...He drew..."

Sammy looked at her in shock. "Okay... that could seriously be a problem... Well... enroll him in art classes... I'm sure that will help... and you could also pay because you are kinda the richest family in Tokyo."

Hotaru smiled and looked at him. "Thank's Sammy... you are a great friend" and he kissed him on the cheak and ran home.

Sammy touched his cheak and he watched her run with a smile on his face. "Right... friend... Ugh! why can't I just tell her!" She scalded himself.. and turned around and walked back home.

"Art classes! Hotaru are you insane?!" Simon shouted and her.

"Very.. now come on the school is just around the corner!"

"NO! I'm not going to sit in a room with a whole bunch of kids who can see and they laugh at me!" Hotaru giggled. "That's where your wrong.. it's a private art lesson... just give it a try... for me?"

Simon rolled his unseeable eyes. "Fine.." He said blandly. "But if I don't like it you will be very sorry."

"Consider the threat taken seriously... now come on!"

Simon and Hotaru walked to the school. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't need a girl to escort me! I will find my way!" He said as he walked in the school. Hotaru smiled the whole time.

"You go Simon!"


End file.
